Mmm
by WhisperedDaydreams
Summary: When out of the blue Ed can finally stand being around Roy without arguments and with toleration, Havoc and Fury decide to get nosy and figure it out…what’s different about Mustang now? [Chapter 2 now up: Let the Games Begin!]
1. 1  Teaser Chapter The Bet

**Mmmm…**

Plot: When out of the blue Ed can finally stand being around Roy without arguments and with toleration, Havoc and Fury decide to get nosy and figure it out…what's different about Mustang now?

Pairings: To be revealed later

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Teaser Chapter 1: **

**The Bet**

"It just happened one day, I guess…" Havoc said, "All of a sudden Ed can stand being in the same room as Roy."

"That's weird…how do you think it happened?" Fury asked.

"I don't know…" Havoc said thoughtfully, "What I _do_ know is one way we can find out."

"And what would that be?" Fury asked. As soon as the words fell out of his mouth Havoc had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why a bet of course!"

"A bet?" Fury paused to think, brushing a piece of hair from his face, "and what exactly are we betting on?"

"Uh well nothing specific…" Havoc stopped to grab for a cigarette from his pack and put together his newborn plan. "I know! We'll each think up one plausible reason Ed can suddenly stand Mustang. After said reasons are placed as bets, we go on a covert mission to figure it out. Then, when one of us _does_ find what's changed, we compare our bets to the reason and whoever was closet gets the sum." Smiling and giving himself a mental pat on the back. _"I'm so damn smart…"_ Havoc grabbed his matchbox and lit up his cigarette while Fury thought the suggestion over.

"Yeah…I guess that would work. Except…"

"Except _what?!_" Havoc shouted, _"I _am_ smart dammit…"_

"No no…it is a good idea, it's just that if we were to get _everyone_ in the bet…it would be easier to find out what changed…and more ideas would make it fun.."

"Oh…I see…" Havoc said, "and…the more people that are in the bet…the more…"

"Money we can get out of it!" Both men said in unison.

Fury grabbed a notebook out of his front pocket, while havoc provided a pen.

"Okay the first thing we need to do is figure out who all we're going to invite into the bet…" Fury said, noting _Bet Holders_ on the top line of his paper.

"Okay, well the first person is going to be Hughes of course…" Havoc began.

"Are you sure?" Fury asked, "he's _too_ good at this stuff…he'd wait until we got _everyone_ in this and then come back with his bet, the answer – and of course it'd be correct, and take all the money!" Fury hovered the pen over the paper as Havoc thought it out, taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Okay you're right, Hughes is out…and then he can't know of it, because he'd tip Mustang off if he knew and that would ruin everything."

"Right. Okay, so who else?" Fury asked, "What about Armstrong? He's got a nice sum of money in the bank…"

"Yeah, good one. Jot him down." Havoc watched as Fury wrote the name _Alex Armstrong_ down on the paper.

Okay, we'll get him in on it…now who else?"

**To be continued…**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

So what do you think? Is this story idea a yea or nea? Let me know what you think, and if you like this teaser chapter, then maybe you can think up some other military, and non-military, people that can be included in the bet.

Please let me know what you think. thanks.


	2. 2  Let The Games Begin!

**Mmm…**

Plot: Havoc and Fury have their plan and just need to get it started now. In the meantime, Ed has just come back from an automail tune-up in Risembool, and is due to report in to Mustang. Enjoy.

Pairings: To be revealed later…just a little longer…though I'm sure you can guess who

To Reviewers: Thanks! Your nice comments inspired me to get started with the story, so I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Chapter 2:**

**Let The Games Begin!**

Ed Jumped off the train eagerly, glad to out of the stuffy atmosphere.

"Ahhh…fresh air at last." Ed proclaimed

"Why didn't you just open the window?" Al asked. "I would've saved me a good while of your complaining…"

"Aw shut up Al…besides…it's good to be back in Central." Ed smiled.

"Since when do you like Central?" Al asked perplexed, "What's so special about it now?"

"Ha, nothing really, just some good food!" Ed said, while turning towards the business district. Al followed suit and trailed behind Ed.

"…You know, brother, I'm sure the food they serve on the trains is good too?"

"Sure it is, but I'm hungry again." Ed said amusedly, sniffing out a restaurant that had appetizing aromas. All Al could do was shake is head and humor his ridiculous, yet somehow lovable, older brother.

––

About 15 minutes later, Ed found his way to a small cafe that smelled delicious. The two brothers took their seats by the window, receiving a few curious glances towards Al on account of his bulky Armor, and waited for someone to take Ed's order.

"What do you think I should have, Al? The Apple Fritters, The Ginger Pumpkin Mousse ,the Cheddar Potato soup, or the Key lime pie?" Ed said, not looking up from his menu.

"Um, brother? Everything you just mentioned, with the exception of the soup, is a _dessert_. Don't you think you should at least start with sometime a little healthier?"

"So I take it I should try the Cheddar Potato Soup? Okay, sounds good." Ed smiled up at Al. "_Then _I think I'm definitely going for that Key Lime Pie…_its calling my name…_" Ed said, with a somewhat dazed look in his eye and a frightening air of adoration. Al sighed.

"Brother, you have a dangerous affiliation with junk food." He stated, matter-of-a-factly.

"He he, don't worry Al, as soon as I get you back in your rightful body, I'll pass it on to you." Ed said, grinning widely. Al laughed and nodded.

"Whatever you say brother, so long as you're not too fat by then." Al said giggling at the look on Ed's face.

"What? I'm not fat!" Ed countered

"No…in fact you're just a little small for your age." someone said laughing at their own joke.

"Who said that?!" Ed glared up at the offending newcomer. Hughes stood there with Gracia and Elysia, still laughing and blocking a spoon Ed decided to teach a flying lesson to.

"Hughes! How are you?" Al asked. "Hi Elysia!"

"What gives? I am _not_ 'small for my age'" Ed said, reserving his usual flaring temper in front of Elysia, who was giving Al a big hug. Hughes just shrugged.

"Whatever you say Edward." Ed just looked at him with an 'I am not amused" expression.

"So what brings you here, Edward?" Gracia asked. Ed recovered quickly from his recent torment of the day.

"It smelled _delicious_." Ed grinned.

"That it does. Mind if we share this booth with you?" Hughes asked, sitting himself down across the table from Ed. "So what are you having?"

"The Cheddar Potato soup…then the key lime pie…and maybe some ginger pumpkin mousse." Ed stated, stomach starting to growl. Elysia giggled, and Hughes chuckled.

"Well that's certainly a lot of food…but for a growing boy…" Hughes stopped to duck another airborne spoon.

"Ahem…" Gracia cleared her throat, successfully catching the attention of both her husband and Ed. They looked over to see a Waitress standing at the edge of the table, ready to take their order. The expression she held said everything.

"I'm sorry ma'am about the spoon just now, my friend here was just feeling a _little_ edgy." Hughes explained quickly, stifling a laugh and throwing on his best smile for good measure. Ed hadn't missed the insinuation that word _little_ held, but now that he was one step closer to his key lime pie he let it slide.

"Um…okay. So may I take you're order's now?" She asked, brandishing a pen and paper in her hand. Gracia started.

"I'd like the Chicken strips, please, and an iced tea."

"And I'd like the Top Sirloin dinner, medium-rare, with a cola. What would you like, Elysia?" Hughes showed his daughter the kids selection in the menu. She pointed and he ordered.

"And my lovely daughter here would like the Silver five, with a chocolate milk." Their waitress wrote down their orders and turned her attention to the Elric brothers.

"And what will you two be ordering?" She asked

"Oh…nothing for me, thank you…" Al said shyly. The waitress nodded and looked at Ed.

"I want some Cheddar Potato soup, with some Key lime Pie…and I'd like to try the Ginger Pumpkin Mousse. Please." Ed said as politely as he could.

"Okay, you're food will be here shortly." She said. As she walked off Hughes started to laugh quietly…as Ed noticed too much her use of the word 'shortly'

"You nerd…that's now how she meant it." Hughes laughed at the look on Ed's face as she walked back towards the busy kitchen.

––––

"Okay so we now have, Alex Armstrong, Denny Bloch, Maria Ross, Jean Havoc, Cain Fury, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Sciezsca, And the head of Central Library on the _Bet Holders _side of the list, and Maes Hughes, Alphonse Elric, and Riza Hawkeye on the _Most Definitely Not_ side of the list." Fury read aloud.

"Wait a minute…the head of the library here? How did she get in" Falman asked. Fury rolled his eyes and pointed over to his comrade, Havoc, who laughed nonchalantly.

"I figured since Ed spends a good amount of his time at the library she would know something of Ed's interests…." Havoc tried to explain.

"Let me guess…she seemed only slightly interested…and she was cute." Breda accused. Havoc's eye twitched just a little bit and he chose to respond by digging a cigarette and a match out of his pocket.

"Yup, I'm right." Breda smiled slyly.

"Those mentioned on the _Most Definitely Not _side of the list are not to know about this serious and high-ranking bet. Well, Riza already knows…but then she aimed her gun at Havoc and Me when we asked…so it's safe to assume any more mention of this towards her would be a death wish on your part." Fury continued.

The military persons stood in Fury's dorm room holding their meeting. Needless to say it was becoming quite crowded. Fury sat at the edge of his bed reviewing his scribbled notes, while Havoc hung out by the window…possibly daydreaming of the woman he met just hours before. Breda and Falman had taken up residence on the couch underneath Fury's curious collection of oceanic paintings on his wall. Falman himself finishing the sandwich he was starting in the cafeteria when Breda dragged him away to take place in the bet. Sciezsca was seated at the small table next to the door in his room…all the while listing as many reasons she could think of for Ed's newfound respect for Mustang. And Denny and Maria hovered by the door, slightly bored of this impromptu meeting.

"Okay you guys…what about this one?" Sciezsca interrupted, "They're suddenly respecting each other because they've both just found out they're secretly related." She finished with a proud gleam to her eye…she had to be right _this_ time. The looks she got were repetitive of her other suggestions…from her 'drinking buddies' idea to the absurdly amusing 'they're having shadow puppet wars'. She had gotten a few laughs out of that one, Havoc calling her a nut and Fury intervening with "_at least she's got good humor, Jean."_ where at once Havoc threw a pen at fury, leaving a line down his cheek that he rubbed at now, trying to rid himself of it.

"Sciezsca," Breda began, "Are you going to suggest anything that is not completely out of the ballpark?" He scoffed.

"Aw come on you guys, I'm thinking really hard!" Sciezsca drooped, and started to scratch out her best idea yet.

"Well Breda, maybe 'out of the ballpark' is what we need….after all, Ed getting all friendly with Mustang is _definitely_ out of the ballpark if you ask me." Fury stated.

"Would you please stop saying '_out of the ballpark'_ it's been said one too many times now." Breda argued back. "Find Sciezsca, if that's your bet, then it's your money, too…are you in?" Sciezsca smiled brightly and thanked Fury. Nodding her approval she dug 50 dollars out of her pants pocket and laid it on the table.

"Okay then, Sciezsca, if you could sign here so we know you won't back out." Fury offered her another page of his notebook. After she signed he looked it over…her signature completely illegible but binding nonetheless. Fury turned towards the rest of the room.

"Okay you guys…we've got one bet ready to go, and we're all closer to being 50 dollars richer."

"How can you count that? It's ridiculous." Falman said, now finished with his sandwich. Fury just sighed.

"It may be a little silly but at least she's laid her bet and put in some money." Fury looked around at his companions. "Now let's hear from someone else, as she's the only one who's thought of anything. Any other ideas?" His question hung in the air.

––––

"That was good." Ed said contentedly, walking towards the military dorms after they were finished and satiated with the cafe. He had said his 'see you soon's to the Hughes' family and paid the entire bill himself…which came to 67.49 dollars. _"Well how kind of him." _ Gracia had said. Yeah, Ed was feeling pretty good. Alphonse, on the other hand, was beginning to get a little put off by Ed's unusually good mood having just gotten back to central from Risembool. Hadn't he said back with Winry that the calm was a nice change?

"So…what's up, Ed? Your mood is just a little off, from what I can tell." Alphonse decided that asking forthright was the only way he'd get a real answer. Ed frowned back at his brother.

"What do you mean? I feel better than ever. Aren't you happy for me?" Ed asked, curious as to what brought on his bothers newfound concern in his _happiness_. "Or wait…are you _unhappy_ about something? If you are then you can tell me, don't let me put a damper on _your_ mood." Ed had stopped walking altogether, in front of the dorms. Al sighed and shook his head.

"No Ed, I'm fine. It's just I'm not used to seeing you so happy and calm to be back in Central. I guess it's just I'm not used to the change of pace." Al laughed softly.

"Oh is that all? Well don't worry Al, sometimes the smallest changes can make you happiest." Ed stated, apparently pleased at own answer. Al nodded.

"Okay brother, I guess that's true." Ed smiled up at Al and turned, heading into the dorms now.

––

A few minutes after Ed had sprawled out on his bed after so gracefully tossing his clothes and other contents of his suitcase in a pile on the chair next to his bed ("_Brother…sometimes I think you could use a maid." Al sighed as he chided and began to put the things away properly.) _he scrunched up his face as he heard people talking excitedly in another room a ways down the hall.

"What's up Brother?" Al asked. Ed got up and headed to his door.

"It sounds like someone's throwing a party or something down the hall." Ed stated. "I know Cain Fury lives on this floor…and _that_ sounds like Falman.." Ed said still listening. Ed grinned a little too wickedly and told Al, "Don't wait up…I'm gonna see what's going on." Ed started opening his door. Al blocked him and pushed the door shut again.

"Ed, be reasonable. You don't need to get nosy…how would you like it if someone started interfering in _your_ life?" Al tried to persuade Ed. I didn't work.

"Well then I'd_ love_ to see the look on their face when got through with them." Ed said, laughing at his own twisted sense of humor. Al sighed and stepped away from the door. He knew Ed's determination would either result in another door being transmuted into the wall or some other absurd solution.

"Just don't do anything stupid, brother." Al said, relinquishing the doorknob.

"Ha ha…don't worry Al, I'm just gonna go have a look." He said as he headed out the door and down the hallway.

When he neared the source of the noise he saw someone leaving the dorm that was now shouting louder thanks to the door being opened. It was Maria Ross. She called after the party-goers in the room before closing the door.

"Okay, first of all, you are all crazy! Second of all…good luck." She said and rolled her eyes as she laughed. She closed the door and looked up to see Ed, of all people, looking inquisitively at her and at the door she'd just closed behind her.

"Oh! Ed, hi! So You're back already?" She said, clearly put out of place by the sight of him.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Ed asked

"Ha oh no reason, Ed!" She said jovially. Ed noted that his name seemed to have shut the party up. This was definitely a good idea to check up on. He put his best 'trust me' smile on and said struck up a conversation with Ross.

"So what was that? Some kind of party?" He asked.

"Oh…that was nothing. Don't worry too much about it." She didn't like the look he was giving her…leave it to Ed to ruin their plot against him. She had to find some way to get rid of him and let the rest of the idiots have their fun.

"What? Why shouldn't I worry about it?" Ed asked, taking a few steps towards her, he heard somebody 'sush' another somebody in the room. "Unless that means I _should_ worry about it, and in that case I'm completely justified in asking you." Maria looked unnerved. _"Why did I have to go and get involved in their stupid plan to spy on stupid Ed and stupid…"_ That's it, how to get rid of Ed.

"Mustang!" She shouted, taking Ed of guard a little bit.

"The Colonel? What about him." Ed was curious.

"He'll be expecting you Ed, you're to report to him as soon as you get back to Central, right?" Maria hoped she'd found a safety. It looked like she was in the clear, as recognition crossed Ed's face, his interests clearly somewhere other than the meeting taking place behind the door.

"Aw Crap, that's right I forgot!" Ed said. He then Smiled.

"Thanks for reminding me! I'll make it up to you!" He said as he turned to head towards Mustang's office and check in. Ross just stood there…_"Okay that was a little _too_ easy…"_ she thought. She then looked at the door handle she still held in her hand. She twisted it back and reentered the room

"Okay you guys…forget what I said, I'm in. Ed was a little _too_ okay being reminded to report in to Mustang." Maria said sighing.

"You see! I told you! Something _is_ up, and it's not just my imagination!" Havoc shouted, Maria's confession renewing the groups vigor to figure just what was going on. Maria nodded. She then smiled.

"And I think you all owe me some thanks for saving your asses, as knowing Ed could have barged in if I wasn't so quick on my feet and turned him around." She said. Breda looked at her and asked,

"Well what if he had? We could have lied to him y'know…don't think we were completely screwed." Ross laughed and pointed at the crudely drawn poster Havoc had hung on the wall sometime during the meeting. I depicted Ed and Mustang holding hands and smiling. It said _'Ed: friendly with Mustang. What Gives?'_ Havoc and Fury's faces paled a bit at the insinuation that Ed could've found them planning to spy on them two the first day they planned it and blown the whole thing to pieces, quite literally.

"Ah…Th-thanks Maria, you really saved us back there!" Fury shouted, prompting nods of agreement from the rest in the room. Maria smiled.

"Okay, so while he's talking with Mustang, I say we get to planning a little more now." She said.

––

Ed stood in front of Mustang's door and caught his breath. _"Why did I feel the need to rush here again?" _he asked himself briefly.

"Well okay, let's get this done." He said to no one in particular. Ed opened the door and took a few steps in a saw Mustang waiting for him. Ed took a deep breath, and then smiled. Sighing as he sat down on the couch in the middle of the room he looked around the office.

"So I take it you're back now, then?" Mustang said. Ed grinned.

"Yup. I'm back."

**To be Continued…**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

So what do you think of this chapter? I hope you guys like it.

I'll be trying to get another chapter up soon.

Please review, it helps me keep going. Thanks.


End file.
